darkhorizonsfandomcom-20200214-history
2008-06-07 - Desert Fortress
Corulag: Dunelands - Bone Road Out of the gravel plain to the southeast, the hills slowly rise up and each hill is higher than the one before. The terrain, dull red rock and loose gravel and soil, is more than a match for even the heartiest of wayfarers. Just when it looks like going farther will be impossible, a wide road forms on an artificially flat stretch of land, as if the hills themselves have been flattened. The land is at least a kilometer across and along its length is a road paved with stones and demarcated by large bone curved bones that jut up into the sky, each five meters in height. At the end of the road to the north rises a desert fastness constructed of dull red stone and duracrete reinforced with durasteel. It has several towers, the central one rising higher than the others, looking wide and squat despite its height. The members of the expedition has traveled to Corulag through space, landing in the desert far from Weeshar. Intensive orbital scanning of the sandy wastes has revealed a relatively secure area where the group's vessels are still landed and base-camp been set up. From there the journey continues Northwest on bantha-back, following the trail on the map that was found on the ancient data-pad. A few sunburns, and many miles later, Karin Morrow reins in her bantha and calls for a stop. This, here, is the place that was marked with an X on the map! The hot, afternoon sun blazes high above and glints in the metal of her Aldera monoculars as she scans the horizon. Braken rides atop the bantha and pause while using the binoculars to view the expanse. He moves the instrument down from his eyes and points to the north. "There is a structure up ahead there" Braken speaks to Karin more so than the other at the moment, and dismounts from the beast. Tuil hops down and shrugs. "We should probably go inside and see what's in there. Karin?" Okran's head is going loose; it bobs forward and aft with the rocking of the bantha he's riding with others. Maybe he's getting dowsy, hard to tell with helmet on. Braken's voice seems to wake him up. "Already there?", he asks himself. He gives the scen a scan before getting down the Bantha, with much care. A quiet man in yellow and green armor looks over his shoulder to Okran, and then a glance around. There is a heavily modified rifle slung over his shoulder. Liam Looking-For-Danger-And-Adventure L'hnnar, known truant and troublemaker, had somehow managed to find his way to the expedition. The method, for sake of time, involved lots of bodily contortions, hiding, sneaking, and finding places only little boys can manage to go. As the banthas draw to a halt in the sands and stones of the road, the white-shrouded child topples out from under a bantha, where he had been precariously clinging to the underbelly furs. A soft cough, and the child rises, taking with him his datacopy of Common Desert Injuries, thrown from his pack in the fall, and dusts himself off. At Braken's words the lady Morrow turns her binoculars to the North, machinery whirring as it focuses on the structure. "You are right," comes Karin's alto at the Arcona. She purses her lips in thought, keeping the instrument in front of her eyes. After some time she lowers it, looking around at the others with a smile playing at the corners of her lips. A warm look is given at Liam L'hnnar. "This may be exactly what we're looking for! I say we go in there and have a look, unless anyone objects?" Tuil shrugs and takes a sip from his canteen. "If you all go in, I'll watch the animals. If you need help, call me on the comlink. Braken turns his head to looks at the boy's dusty face and then prepares his gear making sure he has everything. Braken looks over to Karin and listens to her words and as she finsihes, he steps next her and says in his usual tone. "We might not object, but whatever lays wait for us might." Brsken looks over to Tuil and smiles "Ahh, good man." He moves on forward and pats the Jedi as he passes on the shoulder and continues toward the gate... "Touching a Jedi isn't wise unless invited, Arcona. Remember that." Tuil smiles slightly and nods at the fortress. Okran himself unslings his rifle, to use its integrated sight. He kneels, to get more stability. He points at the structure's whereabouts. "Nothin' moves. Looks safe, so far.", he informs, his voice not as nice as usual because of the helmet. The Twi'lek props himself back up using the butt of his rifle. The Twi'lek's bodyguard hops off of the Bantha, unslings his gun and jams a cartridge in, reloading the weapon carefully. Bulky's visor turns to Okran and he mutters something to the other man. So very much a part of the expedition, now that they're stuck with him, Liam shields his eyes from the midday sun and eyes the complex. Turning back to the others, with a small frown at the Jedi, but just briefly, the boy nods his approval to continue. "Good idea, Tuil. And there are just a few sand-lizards there, if we're lucky. See how deserted this place is? Those are empty ruins, or my name isn't Karin Morrow." Karin grins at Braken, swinging a leg over her bantha's furry back and sliding down to the sands. She adjusts her belt and hangs the binoculars back into place. A satchel is picked from the animal's saddle and slung over her right shoulder. Then the archaologist follows the Arcona into the fortress, gesturing for Liam to indicate that the stoweaway is welcome, too. Okran looks at Liam. Nothing is said about his addition to the group. After a few seconds, the armored Twi'lek leave Liam alone to start hiking forth. Corulag: Desert Fastness - Gatehouse This room is dominated by the twin gateways, one at the north and one at the south. They each consist of huge gate doors of thick silver durasteel that could serve as effectively onboard a starship. The gatehouse itself is is lit only by the red light that filters through the transparisteel windows that are high above the gate. The walls are of red stone and duracrete and the ground is paved with red flagstones. The ceiling is lost in shadow above. From gate to gate it is about fifteen meters. An armored figure, face obscured by a sealed helmet, stands in front of some alien guards blocking the inner gate. Inside his helmet, Vance smiles as he holds up a hand, open palm facing the guests. Karin's booted footsteps ring hollowly in the gatehouse, but the lady stops up as soon as her gaze falls on the armored figure and the Trandoshans. The Arcona is wearing white flowing robes to reflect the sun from his desert attire. His hiking boots moves as lightly as he can manage toward the gates and to the gatehouse. He pauses there and looks around the structure, analyzing it for a bit and looks back to Karin, he shrugs his shoulders as if to stay say , but when he turns around he suddenly is face to face with Trandoshans. Braken remains perfectly still and mumbles under his breath "So much for Karin Morrow" The visored man accompanying Okran quietly flicks the safety switch of his gun off and raises the weapon just a bit. "I wonder if someone thought there might be company, after all, in such a desolate place." COMBAT: Bulky wields his Masterwork SoroSuub HK3/a Rifle. "Galaxy gracious.", Okran mutters, as he halts. "What I told you 'bout pirates 'n smugglers, Karin?" He looks up the sentient in armor. The sound of Bulky's weapon being cocked troubles his stillness; the Twi'lek is nervous, after all. The small form of a child wrapped in white robes shuffles to a halt after the lady. Liam raises his gray eyes to study the armed guards and suddenly regrets not bringing his holodata pad of Treating Blaster Burns. He swallows tensely. "M'am? So... your name isn't Karin, m'am?" Braken raises his reptillian hands slowly showing he is unarmed. He looks to the Transdoshans and the ntive dialect is gruffly spoken from the arcona's lips. "Tichy shan bung tei. Fa toowa shan bell" Translated to mean "We are but travelers to your steps, we come in peace" Karin flicks a sideways look at Okran, murmuring out of the corner of her mouth. "That they are thieves and scoundrels and not to be trusted, since they'd shoot without warning?" She cannot help but flick an amused look at Liam, even if she also objects: "I told you not to call me m'am. It's Karin!" She nods at Braken's words and glares at Bulky, murmuring: "Peace, right? Lower that gun." Slinging his murder rifle, the armored Vance holds up a comlink and speaks into it, clearly addressing both the guests and whoever is on the recieving end of the comlink's transmission. COMSYS: Kojiro Vance says, "This is private property. Name yourselves and request permission to enter, if you wish." COMBAT: Kojiro Vance puts away his Twi'lek Murder Rifle. "Well, damn." Bulky lowers his weapon and leans in to mutter something else to Okran, though this is brief as his visor turns to Vance again. "But, earlier, you said--" Liam breaks off as the armored figure ahead speaks. Braken with his hands held up in submissive nature, he nods to the man who speaks and then looks over to Karin to respond to that one. He remains quiet while Karin takes us into more touble. Okran cranes his neck to look at Bulky over his shoulder. "Pankpa panwa a waffmula be, I makacheesa?", he mutters to his man. "Ootmian cheeska for gopptula badda moocha, tagwa inkabunga kava winkee yafullkee.", he adds, nodding at Liam. You brought a thermal detonator, I hope? Too bad for that human kid, he has no biz here. Karin flicks a brief look at Okran and takes a step forward, nodding at Vance. "I am Karin Morrow, archaeologist," she introduces herself levelly. "We have followed an old map that led us here, from across the desert. We didn't know anyone was living here. We kindly ask permission to enter your home." The armored Vance nods at the woman archaeologist and again speaks into his comlink for all to hear. COMSYS: Kojiro Vance says, "Eminence, a woman named Karin Morrow is here. Says she's on some kind of treasure hunt that lead her here. She's got a few friends with her. They don't look very nice." Braken keeps his eye contact with one of the big trandosan's whose nares flare at him while he points his rifle at Braken. The arcona remains still as he lets Karin negiotate entrance..and thinks to himself how this lovely archeologist get him in such situations.... Bulky nods to Okran, and replies in the same language, "Apenkee planeeto doma dunko a killee at howdunga pawa smak chawa jewz me chuba." The man's left hand releases its grip from the rifle, and reaches into a compartment in the blast armor. "Chaa, wankee I choo yocola a poy me bargon joppay doma." I'm ready to lob a few at his friends if you wish me to. Kessel-made, though I could use a tibanna bomb once in awhile. Initial nervousness suppressed or maybe forgotten at the mention of treasure, the boy takes a hop to the woman's side. "Hi, misters. I'm Liam.. ugh.. just Liam, with the lady," he greets amicably. "I've got some sugar snaps in my pack. Yours, if we can go in!" Graham stands at the back of the group having been mostly quiet. The young mans eyes gazes at the one the group runs into. He moves a bit further towards the group so that he can get a better sense of the scene. Nodding to the comlink, Vance says with menace: "The boss wants to see all of you pardners. No trouble. We got plenty of blasters inside. Every one of you disarm right now and stay that way. I won't tell you again. If any of you even glance at your weapons, we'll put a hole in you without a second though." Okran shakes his head lightly. "I think this gentlebein' understands Huttese, my friends.", he tells the others from inside his helmet. "Tells us a bit more 'bout 'em. Maybe we're not so far from civilization, 'fter all." He makes his hands reach for the sky, in submission. "No troubles, you got it.", Okran assures Vance, with a nod. ".. So, that a 'no' to the sugar snaps?" Liam looks hurt. A tragedy, when snaps are in questions. "Oh well, more for me." And, that is, after all, something to be happy about. Karin nods at Vance's words and lets her fingers close around the hilt of her blaster. She draws it slowly from the sheathe, holding it up for the other to see, and then places it down on the ground. The lady raises again and /then/ she slips a hand inside her shirt and places a thermal detonator down very carefully next to the blaster. COMSYS: Kojiro Vance says, "I wish they'd hurry up disarmin'. I've got some dates waiting for me in the slave quarters." "Great." Bulky mutters and sets his rifle on the ground, as well as a strangely-shaped thermal detonator. His visor turns to Okran, and he shrugs. Begrudingly, Liam follows suit. Drawing from his pack a small container labeled 'sugar snaps' but smelling nothing like, the boy drops it unceremoniously on the road. The lid pops off. No, not sugar snaps at all. You drop your Monkey Droppings. Braken looks to Vance and nods slightly to the big Trandoshan who had his weapon on him and now steps to the side. BRaken nods and says in Tranndo "Gon ta den" which translates to "Thank you". The Arcona steps forward and places his Rifle on the ground next to Karin's weapons. He stands back up with a snap and wips some of the duct from his robe and says "Al right then, lets all hurry so the man can get back to his fornicating with the slavery.." Braken nods and steps in.. Braken drops his Merr Sonn T35 Long-Range Rifle. COMBAT: Bulky puts away his Masterwork SoroSuub HK3/a Rifle. Bulky drops his Masterwork SoroSuub HK3/a Rifle. Bulky drops his Mining Thermal Disintegrator. Vance glances at the open jar and sneers at the boy. "What rock did you crawl out from under, whipper snapper?" Okran kneels, hands still stuck in the air. With no haste, his right hand comes to take off his rifle's sling from over his shoulder. He swings the weapon forward, to land nearby Karin's own. Okran drops his Masterwork SoroSuub HK3/a Rifle. "Corellia!" Liam's cheeky reply, all dimples and teeth. Vance nods at the weapons and when waves the guest to follow. "Let's go." Corulag: Desert Fastness - Main Audience Chamber This is a grand audience chamber. It is a chamber dominated by windows all along its circumference that allow in sunlight from outside. The light though is filtered. Rather than shadows of red, the sun rays as if they have come from a yellow sun. The floor is green marble and pillars run from the repulsorlift to a great dais that stands at the north end. Atop the dais is a high seat made of rich brown wood and cushions of blue, green and silver that bear a coat of arms of intricate design. Before the dais, in the midst of the chamber, is a great table that is equipped with holographic projectors to display both holo messages and displays such as the layout and defenses of this fastness. The walls are strangely enough a red, but it is a rich red that complements the green marble floor. Items you can +get: Ancient Statue - Hand Made Harp - Ithorian Sculpture - Oil Painting - Truffle Frog <5x> Unfastening his helmet, Okran keeps glancing at details as they walk further in. He remains silent, for now, though his smile get obnoxious. There's a smell he knows, floating around his nose. "I was right.", he tells himself. COMBAT: Okran takes off his BlasTech Full Blast Helm. Vance leads them through the inner yard and into the tower. The lift takes them high above the surface of Corulag and brings them to the audience chamber of Gunga the Hutt. The armored man gestures for them to enter the room and hangs back close to the door. Off to the side of the chamber, away from the great throne that he obviously can't fit in is Gunga the Hutt, surrounded by his personal guards and with a slave in tow. The former gangster slithers forward towards the repulsorlift and raises his hands in greeting as he laughs. "Welcome," he intones in Huttese. "I don't disagree." Bulky comments to the Twi'lek and follows beside him. His fists tense somewhat. "Be glad you hired someone who can handle himself in hand to hand if needed," he murmurs in passing as he bows to Gunga. Karin nods at Vance and steps into the chamber, her hiking boots looking worn and dirty against the beautiful, red stone floor. Her dark eyes briefly flicker around the chamber, but does her gaze settle on the obvious presence of the Hutt? Oh no. The woman looks at the number of beautifully crafted objects that lie scattered around the floor. Only when Gunga speaks does her gaze swivel to the ruler of the Fortress. Braken white robe flows back and forth as he makes his way with the group. He walks nest to Karin through fortress and then off the lift. The Arcona moves behind Vance along the green floor and to go face to face wiht a large hutt on extravegent pillows. Braken looks to Karin once in a type glance and then makes his way in front of the hutt, he being around many hutt offers a greeting in the nattive tongure "Ungg back doogga dooga tun jans Braken Shiremore...Ghrs tonn backk licka dicka doo" Translates "Greeting your excellency, we have come in peace to your home. I am Braken Shiremore, a merchant and investor to my archeologist associate here. She wishes to speak with you." The white bundle of cloth with a gooey child filling trails in with the group, gray eyes alert, yet excited. Liam takes in the sights with childlike curiosity, briefly even wandering towards a particular work of art to examine it closer, but the Hutt's arrival draws his full attention. Clouded and dark, his glare becomes, under the hood of his robe. Graham steps off the lift with the group looking around at the chamber a moment but listening in to what is said so far the cloaked young man steps forward a bit more trying to be at the side of the archaeologist. Okran kneels the best he can, letting out a whimper. Not leaving the Hutt from sight, he bows his head down some, letting his braintails flow from around his neck and hand toward the sand. He flicks a sidewise glance at Graham, with a small frown of recognition. Gunga the Hutt approaches Braken and smirks. "Apenkee yoka I winkee h'chu moocha ootmian gocola Dwana ne? Bedwana cheeska poy wankee dunko na chowbasa Toma uba lorda chik peedunkee wanga?" The Hutt waves at a guard, who steps forward to push Braken out of the way as Gunga slithers on towards Liam. "Be yatuka, achuta chawa. Planeeto waffmula wata bargon pawa jewz panwa yoka?" You think I do not understand your barbarian Basic speech? Why do you think they call it Basic if it wasn't easily learned? Hello there, pretty thing. Maybe you would like to stay and play? Braken bows a quick apology and speaks basic "Excuse me, your excellence and exhaulted one," Braken steps back to let Gunga and Karin interact. "How novel." Bulky comments to Okran and, unlike his 'boss', he remains standing. His visor turns to Liam, and he mutters to his Twi'lek companion. Karin tears her gaze away from a beautifully handcrafted harp and waits for Graham to join her before stepping forward. Her forehead crinkles and a flicker of anger passes her eyes as Gunga approaches Liam. "Excuse me, your majestic Huttness," she speaks up, loudly. "Are you not at all curious why we are here?" She bows her head politely at Gunga. No kneeling from the lady. Next to the lift, Vance stands at parade rest. Under his helmet, he appears rather uninterested in what is happening. But he does glance at Karin now and then. Laim stiffens as the Hutt approaches. "What did it /say/?!" the boy hisses to the arcona, jaw muscles tightening. The look he gives Gunga cannot be expressed in words, and perhaps, better that it is not. He sorely misses his weapon. Braken is pushed off to the side by the guard. Braken steadies himself and regains his balance while holding his chest where the guard shoved him. His eyes narrow instinctively for a moment but then relaxes. He moves around the Hutt's girth and past two guard to approach Liam. He stands next to Liam and rest his hand on his shoulder and says in a quiet tone "He wished to know if you would stay and play with him, something I would advise you to not accept" Braken raises his head and body from whispering to Liam and watches Graham and Karin now in front of Gunga. Gunga the Hutt slithers on past Liam, losing interest the defiant young boy. He approaches Okran and rubs his face with his grasping hand. "Jewz. Lickmoomoo wankee bunky murishani a ootmian, I cheeska uba a kava smak badda yocola. Gopptula I choppa rundee patogga chuba tee-tocky sleemo choo be wata pateessa tonka hunka droi yoka pankpa, eniki? Toma pawa jujiminmee!" Twi'lek. Too bad you aren't a girl, I haven't seen a good dancer in months. Maybe I pay you to go find one of your sisters and bring her back to me, eh? Ho ho ho! Graham bows his head to the leader of the place in respect. He allows the other to speak trying to see how things will go first not making any action but much as the others waiting to see what will be next. "Give me a blaster, and I'll play all day, slug." Liam spits after it, and, then, for added measure, actually spits in the Hutt's trail of slime. Karin gives a warning shake of her head at Liam, jaw tight. Braken Quickly places his hand on the boy mouth and raises his free hand to his own lips and then shows Liam his palm in a type manner "Maybe his Huttness feels playful... why don't you indulge him, boy, so you pay for the ride you stole from us all?", Okran suggests, his mouth drawing a smirk. "You... what?" Okran's smile reverses. "I fear my sister dances not anymore. Her former husband, Watto of Tatooine, broke her morales. She could cook you a meal, though, your Huttness.", he tells the Hutt. He pushes on his good knee to assist his rising. "Unfortunately, she is far, far away from here." Bulky's stance changes slightly, and he steps back defensively. "I think we're going to get a dead kid in this expedition..." Vance glances at the young boy, almost going for his blaster, but thinking better of it, for now. COMSYS: Gunga the Hutt says, " Stilgar, have you blocked the gates and their escape?" Gunga the Hutt booms with laughter as the affirmative comes through his comlink. He still ignores Liam as he slithers over to Karin. "Nobata chawa, ootmian jee jewz gopptula koochu? Apenkee me eniki I gocola lorda youngee keepuna che makacheesa bunky toma? Bedwana killee me for patogga chik? Yatuka coo smak wankee I chowbasa." Now woman, what is it you want? Tell me why I should let you all prowl around my home? Are you here for my trinkets? Many valuable objets d'art I have. The boy casts Karin a look of hurt desperation. 'Corellia!' he mouthes quickly. Surely, she, of all people, would understand his anger. He bites his lip and glares mightily down at the floor. If glares could crush throats... At the Hutt's words about Okran's sister Karin tenses and turns her gaze to the golden Twi'lek. Her shoulders relax at his reply, but her eyes narrow again as Gunga speaks into his comlink. "I can see your collection is large and unique, lord of the desert." She smiles a smile that does not quite reach her dark eyes. "But we are here to look for just one object... namely this." The archaeologist slips a hand into a pocket, briefly freezing and holding up her other hand, palm out. Then, slowly, she draws out a piece of paper with a sketch of an amulet and offers it to the Hutt. Okran looks back at Karin, giving her a slight shrug and a 'what?' look. He shifts gaze to Gunga. "Ootmian Toma, inkabunga fear peedunkee yoka a shag wankee' murishani droi smak coo. Che waffmula panwa koochu jeedai yatuka yafullkee chuba. Poy teesaw jujiminmee planeeto bedwana, wanga buttmalia hunka.", he tells Gunga in Huttese. Okran gives the Hutt his best friendly smile. Your Huttness, we fear someone left a trail leadin' to your majectic home. Maybe you'd like us to keep investigating further. Is this traitor still alive, one might wonder. Gunga the Hutt looks at the amulet and smirks, his eyes going wide as he rubs his fat belly. "Tonka winkee, pawa chawa choo? Nobata bolla I bargon yoka jee for smak? Shag haku chowbasa pateessa cheeska h'chu chaa dunko peedunkee buttmalia? Lickmoomoo sleemo be. Koochu I will hoohah me kava makacheesa for droi? Tella wankee jee-jee gopptula coo panwa tee-tocky? Patogga tagwa che." Okran is ignored. Gunga is negotiating now. It's here, in this fortress? Why should I let you look for it? You still haven't said what you're going to give me? Heh heh heh. Maybe I will ask you to dance for me? Or leave the boy in my care? He has spirit. Braken looks from the others to the interactions and then listens to Gunga and steps up. He smiles and says "I am sure your excellency has much finances to his liking, but as a Hutt told me once, enough is never enough when it comes to credits...Is 10000 credits acceptable offer for us to look around?" Vance looks at Braken and shakes his head. "Ten thousand credits, just to look around. What you're looking for has to be worth a lot more than that." Gunga the Hutt turns suddenly to Braken. "Uba keepuna. Ootmian lickmoomoo bunky apenkee, hoohah gocola me koochu bedwana. Doma badda moulee-rah choo patogga cheeska panwa murishani chik, Poy tee-tocky! Chaa jujiminmee dunko achuta smak makacheesa I schoon choppa hunka che winkee jeedai nibobo howdunga gopptula jee-jee planeeto tonta eniki youngee!" Thirty thousand. If you have ten, you surely have twenty more. Either that or you should learn to be quiet, Arcona creature! And that's just from you so I don't order my men to hang your skin over the front of my wall! A somewhat incredulous light sparkles Karin's eyes at the Hutt's suggestion. But her voice is rather calm as she continues speaking, even if there is a sarcastic note that may be picked up only by another human. "I am sorry, your Huttness, but I dance very badly. And the boy? He will suffer in the desert climate, and not live for long. He is of a sickly disposition, and hardly worth you time. No, it is as my friend here, says..." The lady nods at Braken. "We will pay you credits if you have this medallion to sell?" "I'm more comfortable in moister climates." Liam picks up on the lady's cue, but can't resist to hiss out, "Like Corellia." And poignantly stares at the Hutt. Alas, looks, still, cannot kill. Braken looks to Gunga for a moment and says in his basic "I understand. The hutt associates that I have that line the syndicates fo Nal Hutta would be most upset to hear my skin to be removed in such a way from my body without them having the oppurtunity to do such a deed themselves, I think it would anger most of them, attention I am sure you do not wish to recieve all the where out here in the desert" Braken looks to KArin and asks "Is 30k an accaptable payment for this artifact?" Okran gives his own man a dismayed look, lips pressed together. He shakes his head and returns his gaze to Gunga. Gunga the Hutt looks to Braken and snarls. "Koochu teesaw toma hoohah Bargon pankpa. Jeedai jedda me chuba copah winkee hunka chaa gopptula lorda dunko choppa haku howdunga buttmalia? Murishani yafullkee for tee-tocky ne tagwa bunky dwana bolla makacheesa jewz che konchee smak doma for wata eniki joppay jujiminmee/ for apenkee keepuna sleemo jee. I peedunkee yocola I patogga yoka." None of them know I'm here. What keeps me from killing the lot of you so that they don't learn it? Thirty thousand for your life and then whatever else your lady friend here can offer for the opportunity to /look/ for this thing you seek. I never said I had it. Braken awaits for Karin's answer before addressing Gunga's statment. Vance immediately unslings his murder rifle and stands squarely in front of the lift's door. The guards present move to join him. COMBAT: Kojiro Vance wields his Twi'lek Murder Rifle. "Come, now." Karin moves her hands outward in a sweeping, friendly motion. "You know your business, Lord ... we don't even know your name, your Huttness. Killing us would be a bad deal! Do we look like people that walk round with thirty thousand credits? No. But we may be able to come up with something worth your time, if you will allow us to talk together." Okran smiles to Kojiro and his men, as they move to block the repulsorlift. "Nervous, hitman? Somethin' I said, perhaps? You have us cornered, so why you scuttle like we're Republic elite guards?", he asks the man. "Maybe you know more 'bout this map we own than your boss knows himself? Havin' us dead would serve you, I guess.". The Twi'lek grins to Kojiro, showing two rows of pointy teeth. Kojiro lifts his rifle and points it directly at Okran's face. "Shut up." Braken turns from Karin and looks to Gunga and offer a smile "I assure you my lord, I have people who know my exact location now. I do advise listening to my archeologist friend and let us all negiotate through this..if we are dead then there is now gain to you except the entertainment of our death, which I assure you would be most....bland." Gunga opens his mouth side, a yawn coming (that is if Hutts yawn). He slithers over to the lift and then past Vance into it. "I wata tella chik dwana jewz. Sleemo killee moocha rundee choppa yafullkee kava toma che ulwan patogga. Hunka dunko uba for Stilgar chuba wankee planeeto. I nobata teesaw doma Chaa Yocola wanga will lickmoomoo in a murishani wamma." And with that, Gunga hits a button and the doors shut. I grow bored with these things. Kill them all and clean out the chamber when you're done. Save the lady for Stilgar if you can. I am flying to Nar Shaddaa and will return in a few days. COMSYS: (all channels) Braken says, "WE need a hand in here...things are going south..." Bulky looks over his shoulder to Vance. "I would not do that if I were you, human. I don't think you know half of us who are present." He notes, then looks toward the Hutt. "Well, since you put it that way..." He removes a thermal disintegrator. "This has a dead man's switch. If I drop it, the entire building - not just me or you or people in this room - will go into the sky. Got it?" Graham turns as the one leaves shaking his head as things go down hill very quickly turning towards the guards watching the door. His eyes are focused he speaks his voice level still at the same as he speaks to them trying diplomacy first "Shouldnt you go with your master?" his arm perhaps moves a bit as if brushing his cloak off his shoulder. Vance and the guards stand firm in front of the lift. The armored man does lower his murder rifle a few degrees. Karin sighs and jumps for cover behind the elevated dais. She deftly brushes her sleeve away, and reveals a sleek, black weapon strapped to the woman's lower arm. She fires her stun-gun at the guards! COMBAT: Karin tries to stun Kojiro Vance with her Special K! COMBAT: Kojiro Vance dodges and Karin's stun beam misses. Braken notes his predicament is not one he wished to be in. He offers Karin an < I can't believe this again > kind of look but she was already diving herself behind cover. He only does the next best thing and lunges himself at one of the guards in home to get one of their weapons... COMBAT: Braken lashes out at Desert Gate Guards with his fists! COMBAT: Desert Gate Guards dodges Braken's attack. COMBAT: Desert Gate Guards fire their Kh'rusha Exotic Forcepikes at Braken! COMBAT: Braken tries to dodge, but Desert Gate Guards's force beam hits and lightly wounds him. Liam scowls after the Hutt, not that it would do him any good. Scowls don't kill people, blasters kill people. "I wish I had a blaster," the boy mutters under his breath. And, then the little boy /really/ wishes for a blaster, when shots start flying every which way. COMBAT: You try to rip Kojiro Vance's Twi'lek Murder Rifle out of his hands! COMBAT: Kojiro Vance firmly holds his Twi'lek Murder Rifle. But, if wishes were blasters, and looks could kill, Liam wouldn't be nearly as charming a lad. "Take cover!", Okran exclaims, as he throws himself to the side for a tumble... which without a bad leg would had gone faster, and better on the finish. The Twi'lek receives himself on his good leg, a bit closer to the dais. He goes for a dive, hands thrusted forward to grab the pricey Ithorian sculpture. What is he up to? Holding firmly onto his murder rifle, level at the hip, ready to spray fire at any of them at this close range, Vance sneers. "Ten thousand and maybe I'll let you escape. But the woman stays for my comrade downstairs. And you have to pick one of your group to say behind and die. Well pardners, what do you say?" Puopozhoy crouches back behind the large throne, the slave too beaten down and glassy eyed to think of anything except living another day. Thoughts of freedom are as foreign to him as truffle frogs were a few months ago. It's time for Bulky to get into action. He takes firm hold of the disintegrator and lobs it at a space between Vance and the troops. COMBAT: Bulky throws his Mining Thermal Disintegrator at Desert Gate Guards! COMBAT: Desert Gate Guards dodges Bulky's thrown Mining Thermal Disintegrator. COMBAT: Desert Gate Guards fire their Kh'rusha Exotic Forcepikes at Bulky! COMBAT: Bulky tries to dodge, but Desert Gate Guards's force beam hits and moderately wounds him. Graham looses focus or the guards are just to hard headed for all that, but they dont move and the blaster fire begins. He can feel as one calls on the force, but little to worry about know his hand raises again towards the leader of the group. FORCE: Graham calls upon the Force. COMBAT: Graham tries to rip Kojiro Vance's Twi'lek Murder Rifle out of his hands! COMBAT: Kojiro Vance's Twi'lek Murder Rifle rips free of his hand and flies into Graham's. Karin's gaze strays to the side and she yells loudly at Okran. "No! Not that one! It's a priceless second millenia artifact, from the twenty-third dynasty; take the harp, instead." Then she fires her stun-gun at Kojiro again, not even caring to respond to his ultumatum. Well, if the intended effect was so the army dodged and a nice crater behind them, then it worked perfectly. If it was not, well, too bad. But Bulky got payback for this travesty, as well, and several bolts flew from the guards' forcepikes at hit him, but he's still standing. "I've had worse, you sons of a bantha!" Braken times his lunge wrong and misses the being. He takes a shot to the side which causes the Arcona to wince in pain..."Arghh." Braken begins to run toward the door in hope to excape. There is an explosion there and as he runs dodging forcepike fire he sees Vance stunned in front of him, The Arcona makes the best of the situation and strike at the stunned man as his runs... COMBAT: Braken lashes out at Desert Gate Guards with his fists! COMBAT: Desert Gate Guards dodges Braken's attack. COMBAT: Desert Gate Guards fire their Kh'rusha Exotic Forcepikes at Braken! COMBAT: Braken tries to dodge, but Desert Gate Guards's force beam hits and grievously wounds him. Okran rolls over to get on his back. He props the ugly statue he is holding toward the ceiling. "Stop shootin' or I change this priceless piece of poodoo in priceless pieces of poodoo!", he warns the room, working his head up to get a glance of Kojiro between his own feet. "'n someone help me up, please." Liam pouts sadly as wishes come true for other young people, but what's a boy to do! The little nurse looks quickly around for cover. There! The throne looks good! Off, the little white-wrapped child scampers, to safety. Ooh, but there's another looking for cover there. "You.. alright, mister?" he asks the Weequay slave, softly, not wanting to draw attention. "Don't worry! I'm a doctor." In pre-training-training. He holds out a hand in peaceful offering. The murder rifle wrenching itself from his hands and the stun beam hitting him immediately after, Vance falls to his knees in front of the guards. Shaking his head to clear it, one thought crosses his mind and he vocalizes it for all to hear. "KILL 'EM ALL!" COMBAT: Desert Gate Guards fire their Kh'rusha Exotic Forcepikes at Graham! FORCE: Graham calls upon the Force. COMBAT: Desert Gate Guards's force beam hits and lightly wounds Graham. Graham catches the rifle as it flies from the man into his own. The padawan though is not up in much stakes not really being very great shakes at a blaster. "Anyone need a blaster?" the young man says perhaps dumbly before looking to one of the fighters "Catch." he tosses it to the other. He is thus unable to move quick enough for the fire and is hit but not badly. He again holds up his hand wishing much that he hadnt surrendered his weapon. Graham gives his Twi'lek Murder Rifle to Bulky. FORCE: Graham calls upon the Force. COMBAT: Graham hurls a datapad toward Desert Gate Guards! COMBAT: Desert Gate Guards dodges Graham's flying debris. COMBAT: Desert Gate Guards fire their Kh'rusha Exotic Forcepikes at Graham! FORCE: Graham calls upon the Force. COMBAT: Graham raises his hand and deflects Desert Gate Guards's force beam. Puopozhoy looks over at Liam and starts sobbing. "Get away! His Godliness will smell me and catch your scent! And then he'll be angry and beat me! GET AWAY!" Bulky leaps towards the rifle like it was his salvation and wields the thing, training it on Kojiro. "Thanks, kid!" He calls out to Graham. COMBAT: Bulky wields his Twi'lek Murder Rifle. Karin does not fire her useless stun-gun at the army. Her dark eyes scan the room for something, anything, that could be used as a weapon. She quickly reaches out and picks up a small, handmade harp -- but just as the archaeologist is about to fling it a look of regret settles in her eyes. She pauses. She looks at the harp. /Then/ she flings it at the guards! Braken runs towards the guards but as he is getting closer they fire their pikes and causes a deep wound. The impact of the hit throws him off to the side and into the large vial of truffle frogs...a large CRACK is heard and braken is on the ground with frogs on him and around him. "Arghhhhh" comes out of his mouth and...He rolls to the side for cover. "What the hell" is muttered as he flings a frog at the group...its legs and arms act like a windmill as it moves through the air toward the guards.... "Not if we get him!" Liam declares boldly to the slave. "We came with brown-robes! Uuuugh.. Jedi." The small boy holds out a hand, more urgently. "Come with me. I'll protect you." Conviction, determination. Gray eyes bright again, having found purpose. Or merely a way to stick it to the slug. Good intention, either way. As comrades take fire, his wide-eyed gaze turns to them, suddenly very worried. He reads under the statues feet... he blinks. 'Kill 'em all!' is clear enough to Yyss'a Okran. The Twi'lek tosses the useless piece of art away, maybe it will break down in pieces. The statue chips some as it hits the marble floor, *plink!*. Again, Okran rolls over, his right leg ready to push him up his feet. He briskly swirls around to face the scene, his left boot not quite touching the ground. There, he spots Liam and the slave, next to the throne. He hops that way as fast as he can. "You, slave! I free you if you get us out of here!", he calls out to Puopozhoy, before hitting the deck once more. Puopozhoy reaches out tentatively and takes Liam's hand. Force pikes don't have enough stopping power. Dodging frogs and harps, the guards aren't paid enough for this kind of foolishness. A couple of them bend down and haul Kojiro to his feet under cover from their comrades. Then the guards and Kojiro disappear into the lift, leaving the heroes alone in the room. "Run!" Karin shouts and leaps from behind the dais as the soldiers leave the room. Then the lady skitters to a stop, bending down to retrieve a priceless old painting. Tucking it inside her shirt she then swiftly moves to the door, peering out. Karin picks up an Oil Painting. Braken gets up all covered in wet goo from the frogs. HE watches karin run and sighs "I will be having a little chat with her on the way home" Braken eyes the place really quick for anything valuable he can take and grabs a statue before he runs out. The order didn't have to be given to Bulky, but he does scoop up a small, ancient statue on his way out, stuffing it in the compartment as he hurriedly reloads the gun. Bulky picks up an Ancient Statue. Graham pays for not checking behind him first he supposes flinging a datapad at the guards who dodge it and than fire once more he is able to bring his hadn forward the blasts deflecting. The leader and guards flee the room. The young man looks around only now able to take in everything, but is quickly moving forward with the group. Karin leans against the repulsorlift and brushes the back of her hand against a moist brow. As soon as Okran enters the lift as the last of the group she slams a hand into the button that leads well beneath ground level - Storage level. Braken runs off the lift with his chest heaving, he has the scuplure in his large arms but it weight is slowing him down a bit. He looks around the room and in between breathes he says "Welll....Kariinnn...what now...do we face a..krayt dragon..next?" his tone drenched in sarcasm as his is dripping wet with a few burn marks on his side.... "I bloody well hope not," comes the lady's dark voice in reply to Braken, out of breath, in the darkness. A darkness that is suddenly broken as eight lights, one at each compass point, light up the room. Karin strides around the center stone, looking at the mosaics and the ceiling. "This is just like the compound on Corellia," she bursts out. "Perhaps the third stone is here!" The boy pulls the slave after him, mindful of a stumble or two from the Weequay. Inside the dark room, Liam lets out a surprised gasp, eyes finding his companions again. "How are your injuries?" A free hand pats a pouch at his side. "I've some bacta patches..." Helping himself at Bulky's shoulder, Okran curses softly for ifth time in some alien language. "Where's the way out, slave?", he asks Puopozhoy once more. "Better hurry, the guards'll notice we're outta frogs soon." "I'm taking that statue as a bonus. I never thought we'd meet a Hutt boss here." Bulky grumbles something under his breath, and allows Okran's support on his shoulder. "Should get a doctor to take a look at that." Karin stands by herself at the other end of the chamber, meticulously scanning the floor with a silvery instrument. Does she care about pursuit? Apparantly not. Graham steps off the lift into the room, looking around as best he can. He isn't bothered to much by his light wound but doesn't know if the group without there weapons can get away again. "Yeah, there's gotta be a way out that's not the main gates. Those were crawling with guards," the boy nods emphatically to the twi'lek's words. Oh, as if the others needed a reminder. "I'm a doctor!" In pre-training-training. Minor technicality. Liam's free hand holds a bacta patch out for Okran. Okran shrugs for Bulky. "It's a fake. Made... in... Yidri. Just underneath, read ahead.", he informs the trooper. He shakes his head at Liam. "Ol' injury, it's just hurtin'. Bacta won't help." The Twi'lek hops back to the repulsorlift and calls it. A moment passes. The doors open, it's empty. Okran blocks the door with his good foot. "That way, they can't get to us... hey guys, they have sewers.", he notices, looking inside the cabin. "Not stylish nor relish... it's freedome, still." COMSYS: (all channels) A male voice says, " Where are you, my little play-friends. You're in my tower!" "Good thinking," Karin lifts her gaze and smiles at Okran. "But we can't leave without the amulet, if it is here at all." The lady's brow furrows at the comsys and she glares at her armband with an angry expression, as if it were Gunga himself. The padawan's glance finds a strange thing a glint at first the young man moves forward towards it. He bends down brushing some debris off it allowing it to be scene completely an amulet glowing an emerald light strange markings on the sides. Graham picks it up on his hands turning quickly "Lady Karin not catching himself to cut off the lady he motions with his head towards him. Bulky nods, impressed, to Okran. He then states, "You do know that's going to hurt like a Weequay prostitute, don't you?" "Sewers?" Liam's eyes glitter excitedly. "... Awesome." He stuffs all his medical things back into place. Oh boy, oh boy, sewer time. "You hear that, mister?" To the slave. "We'll be free!" Karin strides over to Graham, letting a gaze drop to the amulet in his hands. A smile creases the woman's lips. "That is the one," she states. "Keep it well, Padawan. Now, let's get out of here before the insane Hutt tries too hard to find us all." And with that she strides into the elevator. The repulsorlift doors slide aside, to free the fortress's captives into... a cave. A smelly icky cave, full of Hutt slime and other refuses. Okran frowns. "This is worse than the Trashscape.", he notices, sticking his tongue out. He lets the others walk out first. Karin does not seem to be bothered by the ickly smell. She steps out of the turbolift and into the sewage, offering a merry wave at the others to follow as she plods towards the opening and the freedom outside. *Sploosh* "Eww.", says Okran, looking at one of his boots. "Just my luck, the only puddle near the turbolift." Graham has pocketed the amulet for safe traveling, and steps out of the lift into the cave. His nose turns up for just a moment but he travels further in perhaps prefering this to the guards after them. "I'm glad wearing this piece of durasteel also stunts my olfative senses." Bulky comments to Okran and tries to keep himself at the other man's pace. "Come on, we don't have a lot of time to lose." Oh, the terror a child could unleash with so much filth. The thought must be so overwhelming for Liam that he actually covers his mouth to hide his joy. And his sudden, overpowering need to vomit. "Almost there!" he hisses to the slave, as they make a thick, slushy exit into the cave. Murky liquid starts trailing its way up the boy's robes, soiling the fine fabric. Permanently, alas! Struggling with handfull of leaves, Okran tries to wipe all the sewage stuff from his armor. "Now I know why they don't allow Hutts on Coruscant... they'd clug the pipes." He shakes his hand repeatedly, to no avail: the leaves won't let go. Liam slushes his way out through the trees, white robes now a murky brown. "Bah!" he curses, becoming everything he dislikes. The slave stops for a moment and the boy looks back at him and slowly lets go of his hand. "You're free now!" There's a cheery, hopeful smile on his lips as he reaches into his pack and hands the slave some credits. Then, he quickly turns to follow the others. COMSYS: (all channels) A male voice says, "Watch your backs!" COMSYS: (all channels) A male voice says, "You never know when I'll be slipping up behind you to put a blade between your ribs." COMSYS: (all channels) Bulky says, "Really? You'll enjoy what I have in store for you." COMSYS: (all channels) A rough, rasping male voice says, "Yesss! And Ssstilgar putsss pretty holesss in ssssoft ssskinsss. Mmm." Bulky turns his scope westward, "I see the enemy near the banthas we left behind. Should I fire at them from here?" Karin has settled down behind a rock, nodding at Bulky. "By all means," comes her dry voice. She turns to Tuil, arching a brow at the Jedi. "Should we attempt to get our banthas with us, or just escape?" Tuil nods at Bulky. "Give them something to think about." He shrugs. "Perhaps now would be a good time to get Rylas and his woman here. They may wish to take back /their/ planet." COMSYS: (all channels) Bulky says, "Hey... what's that?" "I say we take my shuttle and shoot 'em from 'bove.", Okran replies, looking pissed. "I'm full of poojuice 'n I wanna shower." "Indeed," Karin agrees. She nods emphatically at Tuil, making her ponytail dance up and down her back. "And have them slap this Stilgar type in chains while they're at it, he sounds rather unpleasant." "Sounds good to me," Bulky replies to Okran, and lowers the gun. "They owe me a HK3, which I intend in getting returned." COMSYS: (all channels) A male voice says, " Jedi lasersword... It will make a pretty addition to my collection! Ho ho ho oh!" "How much is it worth?" Karin raises a brow at Graham. "Perhaps we could buy it back." "My life." is the answer of the padawan. It is a short answer. "You're not thinking of going back, are you?" Liam asks nervously, wringing filthy water out of his robes. "We barely got out of there alive!" "One of us could meet one of them half way," Karin suggests at Liam. "Bringing the money. Then they could deliver the saber back. What say you?" Okran looks over Graham... he nods. "I understand, Padawan. Meanwhile, maybe I can design you a sword 'n couple it with a force pike generator? It's not fancy... yet, if you die here and now, you don't get to enjoy your lightsaber either." "They didn't sound like the barganin' type, earlier," Liam frowns, and turns to study the young padawan. "I'll give you mine, in the mean time." Out of a small pack, the child draws a laser scalpel, a flick of a finger brings the tool to life, hissing softly. "It'll save more lives, anyway." "No, I cannot put more lives at risk due to my poor judgement." Graham says a sigh escaping him "I will get it back. A soft whistle in the air. A flash of light! Then... COMBAT: From Corulag: Dunelands - Bone Road, someone fires a blaster bolt at Karin! COMBAT: Karin tries to dodge, but Stilgar's blaster bolt hits and lightly wounds her. Tuil ducks down hard. "Get down, hit the deck!" He knows the drill. The Twi'lek falls like a pro. A very unlady-like curse comes from behind the stone. Karin's trousers smoke at the knee where a blaster shot coming out of nowhere hits her. With a yelp the lady takes cover behind a crate! "Bad choice." Bulky replies, and depresses the trigger of his own weapon. "Okran, Miss Morrow and Jedi, go back to your ships. Okran, wait me in your vehicle." COMBAT: Bulky fires Twi'lek Murder Rifle into Corulag: Dunelands - Bone Road, targeting Stilgar! COMBAT: Bulky's sniped shot misses its target. Liam doesn't need any encouragement. He, too, looks for cover. Graham moves quickly not to the ground, but trying to get infront of the lady, but is to late she is hit, but now at least he's infront of her should anything else come her way. "We should leave!" Karin's voice is harsh with pain, but it sounds clearly in the air, anyway. She crawls along the ground towards her spaceship, Silver Fish, seeking cover behind the vessel's landing gear. "That does it.", Okran says, sand sticking at his lips. "We'll come back, Graham.", he promises. Warry to get shot himself, he goes to his own shuttle on his four. Bulky begins moving out along with Okran, reloading his gun meanwhile. COMBAT: From Corulag: Dunelands - Bone Road, someone fires a blaster bolt at Karin! COMBAT: Karin dodges Stilgar's blaster bolt. COMSYS: (all channels) A deep, old male voice says, "This is Tuil Lindo, the shields are down, they are exposed." COMSYS: (all channels) Bulky says, "Good to know." "Liam! Get into my ship at once, I'm taking us off planet!" Karin ducks beneath another hissing blaster bolt, quickly climbing into the open cockpit of the Silver fish. "Always the first to run!" Liam cries out as the Jedi departs. But, he hates it when they're right. "Let's get out of here, Miss Karin!" And follows in a run. Karin drops into the captain's seat, swiftly pressing a number of buttons and flicking on a number of switches. The starship powers up, slowly, with a high-pitched whine that increases in strength. "Buckle up," she yells, almost happily. "This is going to be a vertical liftoff!" COMSYS: (all channels) A deep, old male voice says, "This is Lindo, come in." COMSYS: Karin says, "This is Karin onboard the Silver Fish. I have Liam and Graham as passengers. Did everyone else get safely off planet?" COMSYS: (all channels) A male voice says, "Lindo, what are you doing up there?! There are civies down here!" Liam finds a cramped place to put his wet and smelly self, grumbling about Hutts and poo doo under his breath like only a child could. COMSYS: A deep, old male voice says, "I took out their shields and forced them back into their gatehouse where they are under cover." COMSYS: (all channels) A deep, old male voice says, "Vance, isn't it? None of you were hurt. I thought it would be fair since you were taking pot shots at the lady." Category:June 2008 RP Logs